scratch_rippersfandomcom-20200213-history
Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips
Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips are rips that are made by Goldmelonmaster and Tomo307. These rips differ from regular rips because they have their own jokes instead of using SiIvaGunner's jokes. As of February 19th, rips are now also being uploaded to the channel SiIvaNugger by Tomo307. Memes Major *Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) *Minecraft Style *Finger Family *It's Showtime! *Howard the Alien Minor *Careless Whisper *Totino's *Reese's Puffs *Rock My Emotions *Dame tu Cosita *I'm a Scatman/Scatman's World *The Nutshack/The Nutcracker *Crab Rave *Scratch Cat *Fortnite Default Dance *Ali-A Theme *Dog Dancing We No Speak Americano Scream *Hot Cross Buns Events Litmas in July From July 1st, 2018, to July 28th, 2018, most of the rips that were uploaded were related to Jake Paul, hhgregg, or Christmas in general. This started with the upload of "A Lit Announcement", and finished with "Megalo Strike Back - Not Undertale". These rips were uploaded during the event: *Course Start (Extended Version) - Super Mario 64 *Main Theme (Demo Version) - Papers, Please (Tomo307) *Gadget Room (Unused Version) - Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (DeccaDuccer) *Main Theme - Team 10 Lit Club! *It's Showtime! (Gamma Mix) - Undertale *Ruins - Undertale *Let's Practice! (Disney Channel Version) - Rhythm Heaven *It's Everyday Bro - Just Dance 2019 *School (Daily Version) - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *Snow halation (Director's Cut) - Love Live! School idol festival *Watery Graves (OST Version) - Plants vs. Zombies *Athletic (Beta Mix) - Super Mario World *Castle - New Super Mario Bros. *It's Everyday Bro (CD Version) - Just Dance 2019 *P-Switch - New Super Mario Bros. *Snowman - Earthbound *Cool, Cool Mountain (Alpha Mix) - Super Mario 64 *Wet Hands - Minecraft *Megalo Strike Back - Not Undertale All rips uploaded as part of this event had "Please dab on the studio description." in place of the normal text. Scratch Cat takeover On September 13th, 2018, the rip 9.13.18 - Nintendo Direct was uploaded, which officially started the Scratch Cat takeover. Throughout the day, many Scratch-themed rips were uploaded, listed here: *9.13.18 - Nintendo Direct *Gangnam Style - Just Dance 4 *Human Beatbox1 - Scratch *Default Dance (Beta Mix) - Fortnite *Comments Section - Scratch (Note: The project was taken down, then reuploaded on September 28th.) *Battle Against a Machine - Earthbound *Underground - Super Mario World *We No Speak Americano - Just Dance 4 *Play a Mini-Game! (Celebration Mix) - Mario Party All rips uploaded as part of this event except Comments Section - Scratch had "Please imagine, program, and share™ the studio description." in place of the normal text. The Nutshack 12th Anniversary On April 25th, four rips were uploaded to celebrate The Nutshack's 12th anniversary. *The Nutshaq - Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn *Battle! (Rayquaza) - Pokémon Emerald *Ruins (Nintendo Switch Version) - Undertale *Money Longer (Instrumental) - Howard the Alien Goes to San Francisco All rips uploaded as part of this event had "It's the studio description." in place of the normal text. Minecraft 10th Anniversary On May 17th, three rips were uploaded to celebrate Minecraft's 10th anniversary. *Wet Hands (Beta Mix) - Minecraft *Corruption - Terraria (Tomo307) *Main Theme - Minecraft Earth Additionally, another rip "Detective Jesse - Minecraft: Story Mode" was uploaded to the YouTube channel. All rips uploaded as part of this event had "Happy 10th anniversary, Minecraft!" in place of the normal text. Litmas in July 2019 On July 1st, 2019, Litmas in July started again. A couple changes were made to the source list, specifically the addition of songs from Doki Doki Literature Club (titled as Team 10 Lit Club), and the removal of the Logan Paul ban. The event is scheduled to end on July 26th, 2019. 12 rips were uploaded: *Route 216 (Day) - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl *Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64 *Puzzle Swap - Nintendo 3DS Music *The Snow-Covered Village - Golden Sun *Lobby - Kahoot! *Above Ground BGM - Super Mario Bros. 3 *Turn Down For What (Club Mix) - Dance Central Spotlight *A Secret Course - Super Mario Sunshine *Course Start (Gamma Mix) - Super Mario 64 *Default Dance (Season 7 Version) - Fortnite *Snow halation (Beta Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival *Built to Scale (Beta Mix) - Rhythm Heaven King for a Week Tournament Main article: King for a Week Tournament Links *Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips studio *Litmas in July studio *YouTube channel Category:Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips Category:Goldmelonmaster Category:Rips